ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Patrick Grant
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Patrick's strengths would include his determination to see a task through to completion, his willingness to fight for what he believes in and to prove himself. He won't let anything or anyone hold him back. His weakness is that he's an absolutely horrible father. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? For the most part, yes it has. Patrick would like to be more involved with his kids. He feels very guilty that he hasn't played a more active role. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Patrick doesn't get any free days xD But if he was to have one... it would be spent at the private beach of his Texas hom with his family. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #His Wand: He needs it to protect his family and the wizarding world at large. #His Locket: It's got a picture of him and Stella on one side and his family on the other. #Family Portrait: Shortly after Patrick was elected into office, they took a photo of his whole family, which now hangs above the fireplace in the DC Home. #His Watch: It was gift from his father. It has a lot of sentimental value. #Wedding Photo: It's a photo of him and Stella on their wedding day. It was one of the happiest days of his life. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Racism. He'd get rid of it all together. He hates it. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Patrick Grant is the son of Jonathan and Victoria Grant, a couple from El Paso, Texas. Victoria Grant, born Victoria Ramírez was an illegal mexican immigrant who staggered into Jonathan Grant's backyard late one night. Victoria was soaked to the bone since it was raining and she had to fjord the Río Grande, and Jonathan being a kind and gentle soul decided to let her into his home to shower and get a fresh change of clothes. Victoria appreacited this gesture very much so she made him breakfast the next morning. Jonathan in turn decided to offer her a job as a cook for him since her cooking skills were superb, and he would pay her very well for it. Victoria accepted this generous offer. Things continued as they were for about three years when the El Paso police started cracking down on undocumented immigrants, so in order to keep Victoria in the country as Jonathan and Victoria grew quite close... the pair got married and Victoria recieved a green card, allowing her to stay in America. Then once again, thing continued as normal for three years... when the relationship between Jonathan and Victoria started changing. There was an air of sexual tension and the dam burst one night and the two had sex all night long. Of course, a tryst like that with no protection was bound to lead to a pregnancy so nine months later... Patrick Jonathan Grant entered the world. After the spontaneous sex that Jonathan and Victoria had, the two agreed... they were normal married couple now, so Patrick had two very loving parents growing up and they never told him the true reasons for their marriage till he was much older. This lead Patrick to have a strong sense of love and duty to others from a young age. Patrick never fought with his parents when they needed help with things around the house. Jonathan was a busy man with his car shop and all so he wasn't home much, which left Victoria to raise Patrick. However, despite Jonathan being gone a lot he clearly loved Patrick and Patrick loved his father in return. However... strange things seemed to happen around Patrick. Chores that were stressing his mother out magically completed themselves. Cars that Jonathan couldn't fix started running, and Patrick was never far way when these things happen. Jonathan and Victoria marked it off as coincidence. What else were they gonna do? Then when Patrick was 11 years old, a strange man arrived at their door and said he wanted to talk with the Grants. He claimed that Patrick was a wizard and would need to attend Ilvermorny. Jonathan was a skeptic and demanded proof. The man promptly turned their coffee table into a pig and back. Jonathan promptly became a believer. When September rolled around, Patrick was off to Ilvermorny. Upon his arrival, Pukwudgie and Thunderbird both wanted him. In the end, he went with Thunderbird because Pukwudgie sounded odd. Patrick's first year passed without much incident as Patrick kept his head pretty low. In his second year, Patrick became the keeper for Thunderbird house, and he did pretty well at that. Patrick also started venturing out his comfort zone a little more and quickly became a very popular and likable guy at Ilvermorny. It was in his second year that Patrick decided he wanted to be President. It was also in his second year that Patrick first encountered racism. One of the kids told him that would never happen because he was no-maj born and Mexican. Patrick simply told the kid he was wrong. Patrick worked very hard the next five years at Ilvermorny, until in his sixth year he applied for a Ministerial Internship working for the Texas Representative in the Magical Congress. It was at this inteview that he met Stella Murgatroyd, or he met her formally. They had played each other on the Quidditch Pitch before, but this was their first interaction off the pitch. Patrick actually found that he really enjoyed Stella's company, and he chanced it and asked her out on a date after the interviews were over. Stella agreed and the pair had a date set for Friday evening. Said date went very well, so Patrick asked her out for another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Finally, on the fifth date, Patrick asked Stella to be his official girlfriend. Two years after they started dating, when Patrick and Stella both had jobs as representatives to Texas and New York respectively... Patrick proposed. Stella agreed and the couple were married within the span of three months. About a year after their marriage, their first and only son, Andrew was born. Followed by Levina, Loreen, Karmine and Charlotte and in that order. The children came in rapid sucession due to the Grant's frequent celebrations over victories at work. Due to the amount of time being a state representative, and in Patrick's case, eventually being a senator required, both parents were not involved in their kid's lives as they hoped to be. There being notable instances when this came to light. The first being their eldest daughter's first magical sign, which happened to be locking the gates of the Grant estate so that Patrick and Stella couldn't leave. Patrick stayed back with Levina, but they had a talk about when she could do things like that. It could only be used if Levina was having a really bad day and needed Patrick. It kind of became their little code, which they still use to this day. The other instance isn't as happy. Karmine was born a very sickly baby and instead of staying around to care for said sickly baby... she was left in a hospital with nurses and doctors to care for her. Patrick feels especially guilty about that and is now trying to make it up to Karmine any way he can, which could lead the others to thinking that Karmine and Levina are his favorites. They're not really... it's just kind of come off that way. When it came time for the 2030 Presidential Election... Patrick decided to run. He got his party's nomination and quickly chose Stella as his running mate. An odd choice, but there was no rule agaist it so... the MACUSA let it happen. Patrick, it turned out was a very popular choice and won the presidency in a landmark victory. Patrick was the first Mexican-American President of the MACUSA, and he won it by a very comforterable margin as well. Around sixty-five percent of the vote went to Patrick. His main competitor recieved about thirty and the other canidates made up about five. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) If there's one way to sum up Patrick in a word... it would be stubborn. He became the President of the MACUSA to prove everyone wrong and that he could get elected despite being Mexican and an no-maj born. There were other reasons too like wanting to do good for the country, wanting to fix up the congress etc. etc, but the primary reason was to prove people wrong. Patrick, despite being incredidbly stubborn does genuninely want to do good for other people. That's a big factor in why he went into politics. He wants to implement real change and be a voice for the people. He truly does and he's bound and determined to fight corruption everywhere he sees it. He knows he's an awful father... and hates that about himself. He really does. He wants to change that fact and reverse time, like go back and become more involved in his kid's lives. Instead of just dumping them with his mother and going off to work every single day. While Patrick's done a lot of good and Stella has as well, (Patrick would claim she's done more), he feels like he's utterly failed as a father and the guilt eats at him every single day, so he gets involved more at work to make up for the fact he's failing as a dad and that only makes things worse... it's a vicous cycle. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) No-Maj Born 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? President of the MACUSA 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Married with five kids 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! -> The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 3 and Zero ---- Category:Adult Sorted